


Wounds

by HathorAroha



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: 100-word fics, Drabbles, F/M, drabble length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: Two one-hundred-word drabbles in the second person point of view, written about the two times the Beast is wounded.





	

She had no reason to save you, but she did. She had every reason to leave you alone to perish in the snow, and she almost had—but only for a moment, her fear screaming for her to flee while she had the chance, only for her to listen to her conscience’s whisper. She does not back away from your temper or growls of pain, and you hate the sting of the wounds. But when she thanks you for saving her life— _when was the last time someone acknowledged you doing something_ good _—_ then the pain is forgotten.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

 As long as Belle is here, the pain doesn't bother you. As long as she is here, touching you, comforting you despite her tears, you can bear the agony. You touch her soft face, cupping her cheek as she leans into your palm, closing her eyes. Seeing her tears, you wish you had fingers, not claws, so you could wipe them away, see her smile just one more time. The rain can hardly hurt you now, as long as Belle is with you, a comfort as you surrender to death.

“At least I got to see you one last time.”


End file.
